


In Need of Backup

by DevilishNightingale



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Malcolm Bright, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Protective Gil Arroyo, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishNightingale/pseuds/DevilishNightingale
Summary: A short one shot revolving around Gil and Malcolm after Malcolm gets injured. Better than summary I promise
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Kudos: 18





	In Need of Backup

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping before going to work since I work nights, if you like this please leave a comment and I may write more to this story or write a new one. Also always looking for prompts if anyone wants to request a story go for it I love a challenge.

Gil sat silently on the curb he could barely hear anything JT was saying to him over the blood pounding in his ears still. Everything had happened so fast that his mind could barely replay what had happened fast enough. Gil took in a shuddering breath.The flashing red and blue lights of the police cruisers lit the street. Staring ahead Gil felt the weight of a blanket drape over his shoulders as the paramedics bustled around him. Letting his gaze drop finally Gil looked at his hands the flashing lights of the cruisers lit up the dried blood on his palms. “Kid…” Gil whispered softly as he felt his eyes fill with tears that failed to fall. Replaying the events in his mind Gil stared at the blood drying on his hands.  
\---------------------

“Kid… no… just stay in the car I’m going to be gone for five minutes at most...:”Gil argued as he pulled his keys from the ignition. 

“Gil you always tell me to bring backup and now you’re rejecting backup isn’t that a bit pot and kettle?” Malcolm asked with a small laugh. “Not when my possible back up has just decided to tell me he’s pregnant…” Gil stated giving Malcolm a look. “It seemed like a good idea at the time to mention it,” Malcolm defended as he got out of the car at the same time as Gil.

Ignoring the younger man following him Gil slowed down to let Malcolm catch up to him with a small smile. “Just stay alert alright... “ the older man remarked as they walked toward the house of the witness they had begun to suspect knew more than he was telling the police. 

Stepping onto the porch together Gil made sure Malcolm was behind him when he noticed the front door was ajar. “ Mr. Whitlock...it’s Lieutenant Arroyo…” Gil called into the house as he pulled his weapon and slowly made his way into the house. Holding his hand behind him to keep Malcolm behind him as they walked into the front hall. 

“Gil…” Malcolm called after the man. Turning around Gil froze when he saw Malcolm being held with a knife to his throat. “Whitlock...whatever you think this will do, it's not going to work,” Gil said as he kept his gun raised and pointed at the witness turned suspect as Malcolm stood frozen as the blade was pressed against his throat more. “I’m not going to prison...I’ll let him go and you two just leave…” Whitlock said, his hand shaking a bit. 

Malcolm watched Gil shook his head no. “I can’t let you get away with your crimes,” Gil said, trying to keep his voice steady. Knowing that the man with the knife was getting more on edge Malcolm glanced at him from the corner of his eye the best he could. “If I were you I really wouldn’t test him...I just told him he’s going to be a father…” Malcolm said as he felt his throat brush against the blade as he took in a breath. “Come on Patrick...you don’t want to hurt an unborn child… just like you never meant to hurt that woman...everything just went out of control…” Malcolm added hoping to reach his captor.

Hearing a laugh in his ear Malcolm wanted to be sick. “Actually that’s where you’re wrong Mr. Bright I wanted to hurt her… and if he doesn’t let me go I won’t care if I hurt you... “ Patrick hissed as he gave a light drag of the knife on Malcolm’s throat cutting a faint line. Cocking his gun Gil bit back a snarl as he took aim. “You cut him any deeper and I will drop you Wit-” Gil’s words were cut short as the killer dragged the knife deeper against Malcom’s exposed throat.Letting his anger exploded Gil pulled the trigger twice hitting the man between the eyes once and the wall behind him as he fell to the ground.

Rushing forward Gil threw his gun aside as he grasped the cut on Malcolm’s neck and held it tightly to stem the blood from flowing. “Kid...look at me..just stay calm…” he said panting as the adrenaline rush began to wane. Digging his phone out of his pocket with bloody fingers Gil quickly dialed as best he could and called for an ambulance. “I don’t care, just put a damn rush on it…” he yelled into the phone.

“Gil…” Malcolm managed to get out as he felt the hot blood start to flood his throat. “Hey don’t talk...you’re going to be just fine…” Gil said as he tightened his hand on the bloody wound his eyes wet with fresh tears that wanted to fall.  
\----------------------

“Boss...hey… Gil… Earth to Gil you still with us?” JT asked, crouching by the older man. Pulling his gaze from the dried blood on his hands he looked at the detective beside him. “Yeah I’m here...any news?” Gil asked in a monotone voice. “Yeah… Dani just called the kid is going to be alright, his neck is going to hurt for a while but that psycho missed his voice box and major arteries by mere millimeters the doctor said.” JT said, passing on the information. “Bright not be able to talk right now but he’s quote asking for you end quote…” he added as he watched his boss jump to his feet.

Rushing to where he left his car Gil looked back as JT yelled out the hospital and room number. Driving to the hospital taking risks with speeds that would get a man pulled over he parked his car and rushed into the front doors and pulled out his badge. “Look I know what I look like, my partner was just brought in with a laceration to the neck his name is Malcolm Bright...I need to see him,” he said panting as the nurse at the desk nodded and ushered a passing nurse over and explained where to take Gil. 

Arriving at the room he passed Dani at the door and walked into the room and found Malcolm smiling at him despite the heavy gauze wrapped around his neck. “Kid...you…I’m so glad to see you…” he said as he moved to the bedside and pulled Malcolm into his arms and peppered his face with kisses not caring who saw anymore. Pulling away after a moment he looked at the younger man who was silently crying as he smiled. “ Next time I say stay in the car are you going to listen to me?” Gil asked softly. Nodding Malcolm moved his and Gil’s hand over his stomach as he leaned in and kissed the older man full on the lips. 

Standing in the doorway Dani and JT turned away to block the view giving the two men inside some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote


End file.
